Gryffindor's Secret
by marauderslily
Summary: What if Gryffindor disappeared one night and you never heard from him again? Well, that's exactly what happens. Read and review! Completed!
1. The Small Secret

Gryffindor Secrets

Summary: Have you ever wondered if Godric Gryffindor had any secrets? Well, here's the secret of Gryffindor. Not much of a secret though.

(A.N. This is a one chapter only)

Godric Gryffindor was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. One day, he sat in his studies, waiting for Rowena or Helga to show up. Ever since Salazar had left, no one felt more alone other than Godric. Salazar and Godric had been like brothers. Being raised by Godric's mother and Salazar's father, they were half brothers. Then there was Margaret Gryffindor, Godric's wife. Salazar and Hera Slytherin had moved far away, unknown to the wizarding world.

"Godric, you wanted to see me?" Rowena asked, walking into the room. "Yes. Have a seat, milady." Godric said. Rowena stepped in and sat down in a chair. "Rowena, my dear, I have given you a position I know you can't resist." Godric said. "Godric, I can't take any other position. I love Astronomy and Transfiguration. It's jinxed anyway." Rowena complained. "No, no, no, milady. I'm talking about Divination." Godric said.

"Div..Divination? But, I thought Helga or Margaret wanted it?" Rowena asked. Godric got up from his seat and walked over to Rowena. "They did want it. But Margaret is more interested in Potions and Helga is more interested in Herbology. I want you to take the position." Godric replied. "But..." Rowena began. "Milady, I'm leaving tomorrow. It's either yes or it's no." Godric said. Rowena gave a deep sigh and said, "Yes, my lord." Rowena said.

The next day, Godric Gryffindor was gone. Without Margaret, without Helga, and without Rowena, he was gone just like Salazar. Rowena, however, was the only one that knew his secret. Godric's wife and two children, Yemma and Fredrick, waited for Godric to return. Years and years pasted and there was still no sign of Godric anywhere. However, Juliet Ravenclaw was the only one left in the four founders. She had found out from her grandmother's journal/diary that Godric Gryffindor had left the school and went into hiding.

When 1980 came around, Lily Evans-Potter had given birth to the last heir of Godric Gryffindor himself. Harry James Potter was born into the world, unknown of his herditage. Both Lily and James hid themselves from the wizarding world, fearing they'd find out. James was the decendent of Godric and Lily was the decendent of Rowena.

It was in 1981 when the darkest Lord ever came and destroyed the last of Rowena and Godric's second heirs. ((A.N. Harry is the first Heir and Lily and James are the second.)) Harry Potter was alive and marked by the Heir of Slytherin. Whether or not Godric and Salazar ever met up before this, their heirs would be meeting again soon, one killing one and the other living.

THE END!


	2. Years Later

Gryffindor Secret's: Part Two

Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts' Express. It was their seventh year and they were finally going to gradurate. Hermione looked over at Ron, who was staring out the window at a pretty girl with short blonde hair.

"Hey Harry, check this bird out." Ron said, pointing out the window. Harry leaned over and looked out the window. "Boy, she's awefully full of herself." Harry said. Hermione climbed over Harry and looked. "Guys, that's my sister out there!" Hermione exclaimed. Both Harry and Ron jumped back. "You...you're sis...sister?" Ron stammered. "Yes, you gits. That's my bloody sister you're staring at." Hermione announced.

The girl boarded the train with her trunk. Hermione kissed her parents good-bye and helped her sister with her trunk.

"Come on Nancy. Let's go and put your trunk away." Hermione said. "Nancy? Nancy Granger?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione sighed and Nancy giggled. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley." Nancy said. "But...but...you're only...how old are you?" Ron questioned. "I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a couple of months." Nancy answered. "Hermione, you never told us. Never, ever told us." Ron pointed his finger at Hermione.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was quiet. Eventually, the girls had to leave so they could get changed into their uniforms. When they came back though, Ginny was with them.

((A.N. I'm going to skip this whole big scene and jump to Gryffindor Tower. Nancy Granger was sorted into Gryffindor.))

Hermione led her sister up to Gryffindor Fifth Years Girl's dormitory. When Nancy was in bed, Hermione went back down to the Common Room.  
"You guys are such idiots. Guggling over my sister." Hermione said. "Can't help it. Their guys and all guys are that way." Ginny replied. "Obviously you're a little behind in the world, Gin." Ron said. "I'm not behind. You're just too far ahead." Ginny argued. "Am not. You're behind and that's that." Ron said. "Well, I...I don't want to hear about it." Ginny said. Ginny got up and marched off to her dormitory.

((Christmas Time))

Harry was sound asleep. It had been a couple of weeks since Remus had mailed Harry and told Harry that the wedding was in a week. ((Remus & Tonks)) Harry had attended the wedding on Saturday and now it was Monday, Christmas. Harry sat up and put his glasses on. It was snowing outside and the wind was silent. _Just like a normal Christmas, _Harry thought. Harry got out of bed, put his bathrobe on, and went down to the common room.

"Harry, you've got presents!" Ron announced. _Just like every year. _Harry thought. "Here. I got you this." Nancy said, shoving a present in Harry's hands. Harry looked at Nancy and gave a weak smile. "Uh, thanks." Harry said. Harry sat the present down and ran upstairs to the boy's dormitory. He searched through his trunk and found something. It was a necklace that Harry had gotten Cho back in sixth year, but Cho chucked it back at him. Harry grabbed his wand and carved Nancy's name into it.

As soon as Harry arrived downstairs, he saw Ron fancying over Nancy and Hermione with a jealous look. _Oh boy. This isn't good if Ron's flirting. _Harry thought. Ginny jumped up from the couch and ran to Harry.

"Here, I got this for you. You can keep it if you'd like." Ginny said, shoving a parcel into Harry's hand. Harry gave his gift to Nancy and sat down to open his gifts. As slow as he could, Harry opened Ginny's.

((A.N. Here's a list of things Harry recieved from all his friends. There will be a couple of gifts that I'm going to mention.

Neville: A book on plants

Seamus: A fake snitch

Dean: A soccer ball

Hermione: A book about Defense Against the Dark Arts, a red quill and ink, and a stack of parchment

Ron: A huge photo album of the last seven years they've known each other

Ginny: A wand holder with a lion on the top

Nancy: A book about the Founders of Hogwarts

Harry looked at the last three remaining gifts. There was a two large ones and a small one. Harry picked up one of the large ones. He ripped the wrapping off and gave a smile. There was a pensieve full of memories infront of him. _I wonder who this belongs to. _Harry thought. Before Harry could do anything, he was pulled into the pensieve.

Harry looked around and saw the familiar office of Albus Dumbledore's. Since his death in sixth year, Harry hadn't gone into the office since then. Harry looked at the desk and saw Albus sitting there.   
"Welcome James." Dumbledore whispered. Harry turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway. "Hello, Albus." James greeted. "What brings you here today?" Dumbledore asked. "Sir, I just found out." James replied. "Found out what, James?" Dumbledore questioned. "Sir, I am related to Godric Gryffindor, aren't I? Lily already knows she's related to...Rowena Ravenclaw." James said. "Yes, that would be correct. I remember it well. Did you know that Voldemort and I were the only one's that knew you guys were related to who you are? That's why he wanted revenge.

"Salazar had left the school because of an arguement between him and Godric. Godric left because he felt as if he lost his faith in the school. Their children awaited their return for years. Rowena was the only one that knew about their secrets, for she could foretell the future. That's why a lot of things go unsolved."

((A.N. Here's how the list goes on relations.

Potter: Gryffindor

Evans: Ravenclaw

Riddle: Slytherin

Weasley/Granger: Hufflepuff))

Harry watched as Dumbledore explained everything. Harry was sent back and he looked at his friends.  
"Guys, I'm related to Godric Gryffindor." Harry blurted. "Wow! You're more famous!" Ron sarcastically said. "That's not it. My mum was related to Ravenclaw, Voldemort is Slytherin of course, but Weasley and Grangers are also mentioned. Their both...Hufflepuff." Harry explained. Nancy about dropped her gift from Ron, Hermione was about to faint, and Ron was dumbstruct.

((After Hogwarts))"I can't believe it. After all those years, Godric really won. Salazar didn't care about his herditage, all he did was care about how much his hatrid toward Godric was." Hermione cried. "But, what about us? What about Nancy?" Ron asked. "I'm going to just...hide. The wizarding world don't need me anymore. Nancy loves you, Ron. Just...do her the favor." Hermione said.

Harry James Potter was dead. The last descendent of Godric Gryffindor was gone. Salazar's heir was gone too. Helga's heirs still remain this day, living throughout the world.

The End

((A.N. This has been edited because I didn't like it the first time I did it. So, here you go and I hope that you like it. Read and Review!))


End file.
